cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Liverpool FC season
The 2019 Liverpool Reds, managed by ImposterCauster, played their first season in the inaugural season of the British Isles League. Liverpool plays its home matches at Anfield in Liverpool, Merseyside. Liverpool competed in the Audi Champions Cup, the International Champions Cup, the British Isles League, and the FA Cup this season, playing against world-class competition in FC Wacker Innsbruck, Los Angeles Galaxy, and Juventus FC. Matches Preseason Audi Champions Cup Liverpool were drawn against FC Wacker Innsbruck in the first round of the Audi Champions Cup. The cup features one match over the course of the tie, with the winner advancing to the next round. |time = --:-- ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 2-3 |report = |team2 = Wacker Innsbruck |goals1 = Sosa Verreau |goals2 = Kraljic Vukusic Kraljic |stadium = Estádio Algarve |location = Algarve, Portugal |attendance = |referee = }} International Champions Cup Liverpool were drawn into Group A of the ICC, playing matches against South China AA, Los Angeles Galaxy, and Portland Timbers. |time = 20:00 ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 4-1 |report = |team2 = South China AA |goals1 = Sosa Sosa Ashbridge Sosa |goals2 = Se Yoon |stadium = National Stadium |location = Singapore, Singapore |attendance = |referee = }} |time = 20:00 ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 0-1 |report = |team2 = LA Galaxy |goals1 = |goals2 = Banks |stadium = National Stadium |location = Singapore, Singapore |attendance = |referee = }} |time = 20:00 ET |team1 = Portland Timbers |score = 2-4 |report = |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Berry Clarke |goals2 = Verreau Sosa Verreau Suarez |stadium = National Stadium |location = Singapore, Singapore |attendance = |referee = }} Liverpool finished with 6 points in Group A, good enough for a second-place finish and a spot in the semifinals against Juventus FC |time = 20:00 ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 1-3 |report = |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Arrevalo |goals2 = Bianchi Scalice Bianchi |stadium = National Stadium |location = Singapore, Singapore |attendance = |referee = }} With the loss to Juventus, Liverpool played in the 3rd-place game, a rematch with the LA Galaxy. |time = 20:00 ET |team1 = LA Galaxy |score = 2-0 |report = |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = McMahon Banks |goals2 = |stadium = National Stadium |location = Singapore, Singapore |attendance = |referee = }} BIL Schedule FA Cup Liverpool were drawn against Leicester City in the first round of the FA Cup. The cup features two legs in each round, with the winner advancing with a larger aggregate score. The away goals rule is in effect. After a slow start that saw the Reds give up two away goals inside 50 minutes, the stars made their mark of the game. Javi Sosa netted two in a span of six minutes to level the score, and, due to a gracious foul in the box just before the 80th minute, Christian Verreau was able to slot home a penalty shot to give the Reds a 3-2 win before an electrifying Anfield crowd. The second leg started much better for the Reds as Alessio Trentini headed in a cross from Ricardo Suarez to give Liverpool a crucial first away goal. Play was chippy throughout the match with the Foxes searching aimlessly for an equalizer to the score to bring them back in the aggregate count. That goal was found in the 85th minute, but new signing Alexi removed all doubt in the tie with his first goal as a Red in the 89th minute to give Liverpool the 2-1 win and the 5-3 win on aggregate. Round 1 |time = --:-- ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 3-2 |report = |team2 = Leicester City |goals1 = Sosa Sosa Verreau PEN |goals2 = Vasilievich Francis |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = |referee = }} |time = --:-- ET |team1 = Leicester City |score = 1-2 |report = |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Qureshi |goals2 = Trentini Alexi |stadium = King Power Stadium |location = Leicester, England |attendance = |referee = }} The second round saw Liverpool get drawn against Manchester City. Round 2 |time = --:-- ET |team1 = Liverpool |score = 0-0 |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = |referee = }} |time = --:-- ET |team1 = Manchester City |score = 0-0 |report = |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Etihad Stadium |location = Manchester, England |attendance = |referee = }} Stats Individual Stats Field Players Goalkeepers